


Orpheline

by Tristana702



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Death, Heroes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tristana702/pseuds/Tristana702
Summary: Que ressent Cassandra quand on vient la chercher au milieu d'un cours? Quand elle voit Sam les yeux rougit par les larmes? Que pense-t-elle? Pourquoi encore une fois?





	Orpheline

**Author's Note:**

> Une idée qui m'était venue, il y a quelques années, que ressent Cassie lorsqu'on lui annonce que Janet est morte?

Je regardais par la fenêtre, je me rappelle encore que c'était un cours de Physique-Chimie particulièrement ennuyant, que voulez-vous quand votre marraine s'appelle Samantha Carter et qu'elle est Astrophysicienne? Elle m’avait déjà expliqué cette partie du programme alors je pouvais sans problème laisser mon esprit vagabonder.

C'était à ce moment là que j'avais remarqué la voiture de Sam se garer devant le lycée. Je ne pouvais pas la voir, pas encore mais je sentais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose…

Qui? Jack? Daniel? Teal'c? QUI??

Je pensais à tout le monde sauf à une personne… Pourquoi? Peut-être qu'inconsciemment je savais déjà et que je refusais d'y penser…

Lorsqu'elle était sortie de la voiture, mon sentiment de détresse s'était accentué, quelque chose n'allait pas…

J'ai retenu mon souffle et j'ai attendu.

J'ai attendu le moment où on allait venir me chercher.

Le moment où j'allais la détester.

Le moment où j'allais m'effondrer.

Cinq minutes avaient passé et ce n'était plus la fenêtre que je regardais avec insistance mais la porte.

La porte qui s'ouvrit sur un des pions de l'établissement.

Mon sentiment ne malaise ne faisait que grimper de plus en plus, surtout le regard qu'il m’avait lancé. Un mélange de compassion et de pitié. Et il m'a demandé de prendre mes affaires pour le suivre.

Etienne m'avait regardé surpris, interrogateur, mais comment lui expliquer ce que j'ignorais encore?

Alors j'ai rangé mes affaires, calmement pour ne pas céder à la panique, pour ne pas laisser les larmes s'échapper de moi.

Tous les Dieux (pour peu qu'il n'y est pas que des faux Dieux) savent que j'aurais aimé ne rien savoir, de continuer à vivre dans le déni le plus total, de rester la petite fille de huit ans que SG1 avait trouvé…

Je suis arrivée devant le bureau du proviseur, Sam était là: elle me tournait le dos. Le proviseur m'avait regardé, avec le même regard que le surveillant puis il est sorti, me laissant seule avec elle.

**-Sam?**

Ma voix tremblait déjà.

Puis elle a dit les mots.

Les mots que je déteste tant.

Les mots que je voudrais pouvoir effacer.

Les mots qui n'auraient jamais dû exister.

**-Je suis désolée Cassie…**

Désolée de quoi?

Désolée pour quoi?

Je ne pouvais pas répondre alors j'avais attendu.

J'aurais dû partir. 

**-On est parti en mission, les Jaffas étaient nombreux… Il y avait de nombreux blessés… Et… On a envoyé une équipe médicale…**

Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai vraiment compris…

J'ai compris qui été morte…

**-Maman?**

Ma voix avait déraillé sur la dernière syllabe.

**-Je suis désolée ma puce…**

La douleur, la douleur était tellement forte, comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à m'ouvrir le ventre pour ne laisser qu'un trou, que du vide et cette douleur…

Cette sensation d'abandon…

Cette sensation d'impuissance qui me paralysa le corps.

Je ne pouvais plus respirer.

Je ne pouvais plus prendre une seule bouffée d'air. 

J'haletais, je tentais de laisser l'oxygène passer mais ce trou l'en empêchait.

Je voulais hurler.

Je voulais partir.

Je voulais oublier.

Je voulais mourir.

Je sentis les bras de Sam m'entourer et ses sanglots se mêler aux miens.

Je voulais juste…

Plusieurs minutes s'étaient écoulées, je crois… Et j'avais repris la parole, je n'avais plus de larme, mais la douleur était encore là.

**-Où est Jack?**

Elle ferma les yeux et un éclat de douleur passa sur son visage.

**-En salle d'opération… Je suis venue le plus vite possible, je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre…**

**-Il va s'en sortir?**

**-Je ne sais pas… J'espère…**

Je fermais les yeux, j'espérais aussi, j'avais perdu ma mère et Sam sa meilleure amie, si elle perdait l'homme qu'elle aime, elle n'y survivrait pas…

Tout comme moi je ne survivrais pas à une autre perte.

Je devais être forte.

Je devais vivre.

Pour elle.

Pour tous ce qu'elle a faits pour moi.

**-Je ne veux pas retourner en cours Sam… Je veux… Je veux oublier…**

**-Moi aussi ma puce… Je t'amène chez moi.**

**-Je dois… Prendre mes affaires…**

**-Je t'attends à la voiture?**

J'avais acquiescé doucement. J'étais sorti du bureau.

La douleur était là, plus forte que jamais alors que j'avançais entre les élèves qui souriaient heureux, comment pouvaient-ils être heureux?

J'avançais vers mon casier quand je l'avais finalement ouvert, une main c'était posée sur la mienne. J'avais relevé la tête et j'avais vu ses yeux bleu-vert qui me fixait, inquiet.

**-Cassie? Que se passe-t-il?**

Je l'avais regardé, j'avais récupéré mes affaires puis refermé mon casier.

J'avais de nouveau observé son regard et puis j'avais murmuré le mot…

Le mot qui signifie tout.

Et en même temps ce mot qui montre qu'il n'y a rien.

Plus rien.

Que l'on est seule.

Ce mot montre la douleur.

La peur.

La solitude.

**-Orpheline…**

Ce mot qui me représente, ce mot que je déteste et pourtant je ne peux rien contre lui, il est plus fort que moi, et c'est le mot de ma douleur.

Orpheline…


End file.
